Baths and Massages
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka comes home stressed, tired, and finds Kakashi in his tub.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: I probably don't have to tell you guys anymore, but: NC-17. Enjoy!

* * *

Iruka came home, stressed and tired, _Ah, a soak in the bath sounds good._ Having his mind set, he stripped out of his vest and took off his hiate ate along with his hair tie. He made his way to the bedroom and removed his shirt and leg bindings. He entered the bathroom to let the hot water run while he finished undressing, but nearly tripped over himself when he found it occupied. By a certain silver haired jounin.

Kakashi cracked open an eye and looked at the staring chunin, "Ah, you're back."

Iruka frowned, "Uh…no offense, but why are you here? I mean in my bathtub."

Kakashi grinned, "For a second I thought you didn't want me here. Well, as you may have noticed, I don't have a tub in my apartment."

Iruka was beginning to understand, but he didn't quite understand as to _why _he was in the tub. So he waited for the rest of the explanation. There wasn't any.

Kakashi continued to grin at him, "I'll be more than happy if you join me."

Iruka blushed and tried to cover it up with a frown, _I really want to…but this person…_He gave the older man a contemplative look, and sighed in defeat, "Fine." He was about to remove his pants but froze and blushed at the intent look Kakashi was giving him.

"No need to be shy, Ruru."

Iruka averted his eyes and stripped out of his pants and boxers, giving a rather nice show to his attentive lover. He walked to tub and Kakashi raised his knees to make room for him. He squeezed in between his legs and leaned back against him. Pale arms loosely wrapped around his waist, and Iruka relaxed against him as he soaked in the hot water.

"Hmm, this is nice," Kakashi purred into his ear, "So how was your day?"

Iruka sighed, "Long. Stressful. Kids. Kunai," he gave a frustrated groan.

"No wonder you're so tense," Kakashi placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders and kneaded the tense muscles. Iruka gave a low sigh as thumbs massaged in tight circles, loosening knots. Kakashi planted a kiss on the back of his neck before kneading harder into a tight knot, making Iruka groan.

"Oh god," Iruka ducked his head as he felt his muscles relax.

Kakashi smiled and moved his thumbs closer to the spine making the chunin arch slightly away from him. He dragged his knuckles along the sides of the curving spine and dug his knuckles into a knot in Iruka's midback. Iruka closed his eyes under the ministration, feeling the stress leave him, turning into puddy under the older man's touch.

Kakashi kissed the nape of the younger man's neck and felt him shudder. He moved his hands to the front, pulling the slender frame closer and began to message the firm pectorals, brushing against dark nipples. Iruka leaned his head back against the pale shoulder. Kakashi continued to kiss the tan neck as his hands massaged the firm chest, slowly moving to the abdominals, dragging his palms.

Iruka gave a low moan as the hands moved southward, dragging against his skin and dipping under the surface of the still hot water. Iruka vaguely wondered if Kakashi used a jutsu to keep the water hot. He opened his lazy eyes and brought his hand up to cup a pale cheek, turning the older man's face to meet a tender kiss that turned heated after every breath. Iruka felt his cheek heat as he felt the older man's erection nudge his lower back. His hips moved on their own accord as fingers lightly ghosted along his own erection.

"'Kashi," he breathed out and rocked back and the fingers continued their stroking.

Kakashi shifted, and switched places with Iruka. Iruka leaned back against the tub. Kakashi grinned at him and hooked his elbows below the chunin's knees, spreading and lifting the tan hips. Iruka slid along the tub, the water reaching his clavicle, and wetting the tips of his hair, as Kakashi settled his pelvis against his Iruka.One of Iruka's hand gripped the edge of the tub as the other pulled Kakashi down for a kiss, making their bodies flush. Kakashi lifted Iruka's pelvis closer to his, settling them on his lap, and began to rock his hips. Iruka moaned as their arousals grinded against each other. A pale hand settled at the small of his back, keeping him in place as hips rocked against each other, making the water splash against them.

"'Kashi," Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "Nnn, so good."

Kakashi grinned and began to kiss at Iruka's neck, bitting down lightly and leaving light bruises. He moved his hands to the slender tan hips, and kneaded them, groaning and Iruka rocked his hips faster, "Ruru."

"Ka-Kashi, please…," Iruka blushed hotter.

Kakashi smiled against his neck and purred into his ear, "Please what, Ruru?"

"P-please, I…I need you…"

"So eager," he nibbled of Iruka's earlobe, "Get on your knees, Ruru," he purred into the chunin's ear, making him shudder. Kakashi pulled away, giving enough room for Iruka to move and turn towards the wall. Kakashi spread Iruka's legs as much as the tub would allow, and leaned forward, making Iruka bend over and brace himself on the tiled wall in front of him. He dragged his palms down the tan back, following the curve of the spine and felt the chunin shiver.

"Kakashi," it came out as something between a moan and a whimper. He rocked back but a hand on his hips stopped him. A wet finger probed and slid into his welcoming entrance, "P-please –."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ruru," he said in a rather strained voice. He gripped a hand on a tan one, entwining his fingers between the tan digits and slid another fingers in. Iruka groaned from pleasure and pushed back.

"'Kashi," he said between pants. Teeth lightly grazed his shoulder and nipped lightly.

"Hmm, if a massage does this you…" Kakashi trailed off and grinned against Iruka's shoulder, he crocked his fingers and stroked the sensitive gland, making Iruka rock his hips desperately against his fingers.

"'Kashi," he whimpered and the fingers continued their stroking. Kakashi brushed his lips along Iruka's skin, planting kisses as he added another digit, "Ahh! Please, 'Kashi – I'm r-ready."

_He must really need this, _Kakashi thought to himself as he continued stretching the younger man, _Must__ be the stress._ He withdrew the fingers placed his free hand on Iruka's stomach as he guided himself into Iruka.

Iruka arched his back in a wanton manner at the feeling of being filled. Kakashi shuddered and continued to push into the tight heat. Iruka pushed back wanting Kakashi deep inside of him. Kakashi pushed back in response, driving himself to the hilt. Iruka gasped as his prostate was stroked by the movement, "Ahh, 'Kashi -," his breath coming fast and sharp, his lust being fueled by the hot water around his thighs.

Kakashi moved his hand from the stomach to a dark nipple and pinched it between his fingers, and tightened his grip on the tan hand, "Hmm, Ruru," he growled when tan hips rocked against him. He pulled back and thrusted back in, hitting Iruka's prostate hard and deep.

"Oh – god, yes, Kakashi!" the pace made the water splash under them, in between them, around them. Kakashi growled and leaned down to lick the back of the brunette's head, as his hips set a steady pace.

"H-harder," he said breathlessly, "P-please – harder – ," he gasped as the older man met his command, driving his thrust harder and deeper into the younger man, making sure to hit his sensitive gland.

"Oh god – s-so good," his breath hitched and desperately pushed back against the older man, his own ignored sobbing member bobbing with the desperate pace. He panted for air and whispered his lover's name like a mantra as pale hips slapped against his.

"Ruru," Kakashi said in mix with a groan, the tight heat unwilling to let him go as he pulled back, "God, Ruru, so good." He moved his hand from the taut stomach southward, to the bobbing member, grasping it in a loose grip, smearing the drops of precum with his thumb, and pushing on the slit lightly.

Iruka moaned, resting his forehead on the cool tiled wall, panting for air, his eyes screwing shut with pleasure. A whisper in his ear made him open his eyes and turn his head to meet a wet, heated mouth. He hungrily delved his tongue into his lover's mouth, tongues tasting each other. He felt his pleasant tightness in his stomach and Kakashi pulled away, his hot breath hitting his flushed face.

"Come for me, Love," Kakashi purred into his ear.

Iruka shuddered at the electric pulse ran through him, "Oh god, 'Kashi!" he panted for air as his orgasm boiled over. He arched his back and cried out his lover's name, his voice bouncing back to him from the tiles. He spilled his seeds into the hot water that surrounded them, the pale hand continued stroking him while his member was still sensitive.

Kakashi lost his rhythm, jerking his hips as his own orgasm took him, grunting and moaning into his lover's ear, and spilling his seeds deep within him. Kakashi held on to Iruka, keeping him from sliding down the wall. He panted into the younger man's neck, catching his breath, "Gods, Iruka…" he breathed into the chunin's ear.

Iruka was in a panting state, he felt boneless, and was grateful for the arm around his waist that kept him up. He groaned as Kakashi shifted and pulled out of him, missing the feeling of being filled, "Kakashi," he whispered, for no particular reason. Kakashi turned him around and pushed him down with a kiss, making him sink into the water, going under the surface. He pulled the jounin closer by the neck, his fingers threading into the silver wet locks. Kakashi pulled him back up, and they gasped for air to only lock back into another searing kiss.

Kakashi cupped the tan face, brushing away wet strands that stuck on to the flushed face. The water splashed as Iruka slid down along the tub, water reaching his clavicle, pulling Kakashi with him. The older man settled in suggestively in between Iruka's legs. Kakashi pulled away and hovered above the wet, panting man. He smiled at him and leaned back, drained the water and instead turned out the shower head. He looked back at the younger man lying on the floor of the tub, and took the opportunity to admire him. The water droplets dancing on his tan skin before skidding along a curve. Iruka looked back at him, the silver hair plastering on the pale forehead, the water running down the pale chest and stomach, following scars and contours of muscles. He blushed when his gaze locked with mismatched eyes. Kakashi smiled and leaned back down, giving him a lingering kiss. The younger man sighed into the kiss and pulled him closer, making their bodies flush.

"Hmm, thank you, ' Kashi," Iruka whispered against his jaw.

Kakashi pulled away and looked down at the chunin, "For what?"

Iruka sighed, "Today, it was a…tiring day, thank you," he planted a kiss on a cheek, "for making it better."

Kakashi smiled down at him and kissed his scarred nose, "Anything for you, Love." He nuzzled Iruka's jawline, "We should get out soon, we're starting to prune."

Iruka chuckled, "Alright."

Kakashi stood and helped the younger man up, they quickly washed themselves, and got out of the shower, toweling each off.

"How about I give you a better, thorough, massage?"

Iruka gave him a contemplative look, "Only if you behave," he said slowly.

Kakashi grinned, "You didn't complain last time."

Iruka blushed, he opened to retort, but didn't have anything to say, so he frowned instead. Kakashi laughed.

"Lay on the bed, and I'll get…some things."

Iruka eyed him wearily, "What kind of _thing_s?"

Kakashi grinned, "You'll see." He walked out of the bedroom a bounce in his step and a silly grin on his face, _This is going to be a long night._

Iruka was just glad that tomorrow was Saturday.


End file.
